A Series of Unfortunate Events
by rs1994
Summary: Who knew that the stranger who found out Haruhi's secret gender by pushing her into a fountain, would be the person that she would fall in love with. A series of unfortunate events may lead to a lifetime of happiness. Soon, Jealousy stirs in the host club
1. The Unfortunate Meeting

Chapter One: The unfortunate meeting

After a long day of classes, the final bell had awakened Haruhi from her daydream. As she picked up her bag and began to walk out of class, two voices stopped her.

"Haruhi!"

She turned around to find Hikaru and Kaoru walking towards her with two large grins on their faces.

"Since we don't have the club today…"

"Can we come over to your house?" The twins asked as they completed each others sentences.

"No. I'm not going straight home today. I'm going to the school library to get some books to read."

"Haruhi, you're no fun!!" The twins pouted.

"You know, it might do you some good to read once in a while too."

"We read!!" The twins replied in unison.

"I don't think shounen manga would be considered useful reading" Haruhi rolled her eyes and turned around to walk towards the door.

_Their stupidity really shocks me sometimes._ Haruhi thought to herself as she made her way out, leaving the twins behind.

After checking out the books from the library, Haruhi walked outside holding a huge stack of books. She began walking towards her favorite reading spot in the school campus. Haruhi had found this place while looking for a place to hide whenever Tamaki would force everyone to play kick-the-can.

_At least something good came out of wasting my time with that idiot._ Haruhi considered when she thought about how much she liked that place.

She made her way through the gardens at the campus until she finally reached a secluded area near a beautiful fountain. As she walked over to the large tree near the fountain, she discovered that her secret reading spot had already been taken by another stranger.

An unknown boy with light brown, fluffy hair and green eyes had taken Haruhi's tree.

_Wow,_ She thought, _He really is handsome._

His eyes were concentrated on his book and his hair was messy, yet attractive, as it lay over his face._ Nevertheless, that is MY TREE!_ Haruhi thought as she pulled herself together after being mesmerized by the young man.

"That's my tree." Haruhi explained to the boy straightforwardly.

"Excuse me?" He looked up, surprised to find Haruhi looking over him. He was so into the book that he had not realized someone was there.

"As I said, that's my tree. So would you please find another place to read?"

"I'm sorry if I'm mistaken, but, I don't believe it says anyone's name on it." The boy seemed determined to keep his newly found reading spot.

"Yeah…But I found this place before you! I've been using it ages!" Haruhi was impatient and annoyed and she made to attempt to hide it.

"So?" _He's so cute! Are normal guys this adorable? _He thought to himself after seeing Haruhi's face red from anger. _Wait!! He's a guy and he's got a terrible attitude! I definitely won't give in to him!!_ He scolded himself as he realized what he was thinking.

"I'll give you 500 yen for the tree!!" Haruhi was getting more and more agitated at the stubborn man.

"Pff….What can you even buy for 500 yen nowadays? I'm guessing you're a commoner?"

_Annoying rich bastard!!_ Haruhi thought to herself as she heard his remark.

"You're really interesting, you know that?" The man began standing up and smirked at Haruhi, causing her to walk backwards, away from him.

"St-Stay away from me!!" Haruhi moved further and further back as the stranger inched closer to her until he was only a few inches away from her face. Haruhi's cheeks were a pale shade of red and she was really mad that some rich bastard was able to push her around like that.

_This is so much fun!!_ The guy thought. _I'll just scare him away so that he won't come back!_

Suddenly, Haruhi's legs hit the edge of the fountain. As Haruhi began falling backwards, she grabbed onto the stranger's shirt and pulled him into the fountain along with her.

"Oww!! Look what you did to me you commoner!!"

"It's your fault!"

As they both began to open their eyes, they found that the stranger was on top of Haruhi with his hand on her chest.

"Y-you!" The boy blushed and his cheeks turned a bright shade of red as he found out Haruhi's secret.

"You're a girl?"

Haruhi stared back at the man and blushed deeply when she realized that her secret was exposed.


	2. The Unfortunate Discovery

**The last chapter…..**

As they both began to open their eyes, they found that the stranger was on top of Haruhi with his hand on her chest.

"Y-you!" The boy blushed and his cheeks turned a bright shade of red as he found out Haruhi's secret.

"You're a girl?"

Haruhi stared back at the man and blushed deeply when she realized that her secret was exposed.

--

hey...thanks for the reviews from everyone!! This is my first fanfic...i really hope you like it. I really like this chapter a lot cuz this is the one where the stranger is introduced (he's my favorite character)...I bet you'll be surprised by how Haruhi reacts to what happened...anyways, plz enjoy U

--

**Chapter 2: The Unfortunate discovery**

"Y-y-you…" Haruhi was too shocked to think. She didn't expect some stranger to be lying on top of her in a fountain and discover that she is a girl. "GET OFF OF ME YOU PERVERT!!"

"Pervert?!" The boy was surprised by the sudden accusation. "I'M NOT THE ONE WHO CROSSDRESSES AS A GUY AND THEN JOINS A HOST CLUB!!"

"HEY!! WHO'RE YOU CALLING A CROSSDRESSER?!"

"YOU!! WHO ELSE?!"

"Oh……ANYWAY!! WHY ARE YOU STILL ON TOP OF ME?!"

The boy, who suddenly remembered his position blushed deeply and quickly got up, off of Haruhi. Haruhi got up after him and climbed out of the fountain. Both of their uniforms were dripping wet. The boy looked at Haruhi's petite figure and wondered how he didn't realize before.

"Who are you anyway?" Haruhi asked remembering that she doesn't know the man who found out that she was a girl in disguise.

"My name is Watanabe ken, 2nd year, class B." _Ken huh... _Haruhi thought to herself. "You're Fujioka Haruhi, aren't you?"  
"How do you know who I am?" _Now that I think about it, he knew that I'm in the host club. I wonder how he knows about me…_

"When I realized you were a commoner, I knew right away. Not many poor people can attend this school. So, you're quite famous in Ouran." Ken explained to Haruhi.

"Well anyway, I hope you won't tell anyone about me. It's extremely important that you don't" Haruhi was very worried of the consequences that would occur if the school had found out about her true gender. _Oh my god! I don't even want to imagine how much my debt will increase! Kyouya-sempai definitely won't let it go just like that. If this guy tells anyone, I may have to spend the rest of high school in that hellhole!! ( the host club) _

"If you don't want me to tell anyone, you're gonna have to give me a good reason for why I shouldn't spread it around the whole school..." Ken suspiciously looked at Haruhi. _What girl in her right mind would ever disguise herself as a boy? She's seriously really weird. _"You know…If you're feeling insecure about yourself, you could always just start therapy. To go this far…."

"It's not that!!" Haruhi snapped at him. "I have a debt to repay to the host club and the only way I can do that is by pretending to be a guy and join the club."

"A debt? What do you mean?" Ken asked, prying for more details.

"I accidentally broke a vase worth 8 million yen." Haruhi stated.

"And you don't have the money to repay them?" Ken asked incredulously. "How do you commoners live?!"

_Damn rich bastard!! I can't believe I'm telling all of this to him! This jerk is so annoying! How arrogant can someone get?!_ Haruhi was fuming.

"Now that you know why I'm dressed like this, I hope you won't tell anyone about my secret. Good day." Haruhi turned around and marched away angrily.

_She really is so interesting._ Ken thought to himself._ But, really…I have never seen a more unlady-like girl!! And she's got a terrible attitude! I hope I won't have to see her again for awhile. _

**The next day….**

The last bell of the day had rang. _I have to go to the club today._ Haruhi thought to herself miserably.

"Achoo!" She reached into her bag for a tissue. After the incident yesterday, she had caught a cold. She was hoping that she won't see that guy ever again. _That bastard made me sick!! I swear if I ever see him again..._ Haruhi clenched her fist tightly and glared down at her table. As the Hitachiin twins approached her and found her glaring at her desk, they couldn't help but worry.

_I wonder what happened to her. She's been like this since morning..._The twins couldn't help but wonder if someone had pissed her off.

"Nee, Haruhi" Hikaru put his arm around Haruhi playfully." Let's go the club room."

Haruhi, who was filled with angry thoughts about Ken was surprised to find Hikaru and Kaoru standing by her desk.

"I heard that Kyouya is interested in some guy. I'm pretty sure he's trying to get him to join the club." Kaoru explained.

"Oh…I feel bad for him. If Kyouya is interested in him, he'll definitely make sure he joins, even if it means threatening him." Haruhi thought back to how she was forced to join the club. Just thinking about what could happen to that poor guy gave her chills. As they walked towards the club room, Haruhi sighed as she thought about much she wished to just quit the club. _How much longer am I gonna have to spend every day with these idiots. _Haruhi thought. _I could be studying or reading a good book right now. _

Hikaru reached out to the door knob and opened the club room door.

"Irashaimasen" There stood the Ouran High School host club members dressed in their theme for today, pirates.

"Haruhi!!" Tamaki yelled with happiness as he saw her face. "My dear daughter!!" He ran towards her with his hands reaching out to give Haruhi an enormous hug. Haruhi, who looked at him with annoyance, simply moved aside and allowed Tamaki to crash into the door.

_That idiot..._Haruhi thought after seeing Tamaki's reaction. She rolled her eyes and walked away as Tamaki crept over to a corner and cried with despair.

"Haruhi, You're just in time." Kyouya-senpai stated as he looked up from his laptop. "Your costume is in the changing room." He pushed up his glasses and resumed to work on his laptop.

"Haru-chan!!" Honey-senpai squealed excitedly as he ran towards Haruhi. Behind Honey-senpai was a calm Mori-sempai who just nodded when Haruhi looked his way.

"Hello." Haruhi replied to his senpai. She made her way inside the room and began to walk towards the changing room.

As Haruhi looked around the room, she found something different. At the corner of the club room, Haruhi found a very embarrassed Ken-kun wearing an eye patch and a pirate costume.

"YOU!!" Haruhi screamed as she saw the sight of Ken in the host club. _Why the fucking hell does this bastard show up everywhere!!_


	3. The Unfortunate Reappearance

**The last chapter…**

As Haruhi looked around the room, she found something different. At the corner of the club room, Haruhi found a very embarrassed Ken-kun wearing an eye patch and a pirate costume.

"YOU!!" Haruhi screamed as she saw the sight of Ken in the host club. _Why the fucking hell does this bastard show up everywhere!!_

Hello everyone!! Thanks for all the great reviews….After reading them I felt so excited to be writing this chapter…Please enjoy!!

**Chapter 3: The Unfortunate Reappearance**

"Just great…" Ken muttered as he saw Haruhi. He had been dreading this ever since Kyouya asked him to join the host club. Ken and Kyouya had never talked much, but, Ken had heard about how scary and powerful he was. Kyouya had become interested in Ken when he heard about his amazing flirting skills. He could make a girl do what he wants he flirted with them. Though, Ken never did that before. Ken had a way with girls that allowed him to get whatever he wanted. That is, every girl except Haruhi.

"Do you two know each other?" Tamaki asked when he heard Haruhi's reaction when she saw Ken.

"Unfortunately…" Ken replied to Tamaki. "We met yesterday in the campus gardens, didn't we?" Ken smiled at Haruhi as if nothing had happened before.

"WHY THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS PERVERT IN THE CLUB??" Haruhi exploded when she saw how Ken was trying to pretend he didn't do anything to her before. _THAT BASTARD!! _Haruhi thought. _He thinks he can get away with pushing me into a fountain_ _AND sexually harassing me??_ Haruhi thought back to the scenario and blushed as she remembered where Ken's hand was when they fell into the fountain.

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!" Ken screamed, annoyed by the constant accusation by Haruhi. "Besides, it's not like your chest any different from your back."

With that, Haruhi snapped. She marched up to Ken, swung back her leg, and kicked him in the shin with all of her might.

"OOWWW!!" Ken yelled in pain as he hopped around on one leg. "WHY DO YOU KEEP HURTING ME!?"

The rest of the host club watched as the two began bickering like little children.

_Wow!! I didn't think Haruhi could act like this!_ Was the thought that ran through every host's mind.

"Don't worry Haruhi! I'll save you from that pervert!" Tamaki called out to Haruhi and ran towards the two hosts. "How dare you hurt my darling daughter!!" He yelled at Ken. "I won't allow anyone to hurt my Haruhi! You will be punished for this you terrible man! Haruhi will be avenged by me! My daughter, Haruhi, let's fight together against-"

"SHUT UP!!" Both Ken and Haruhi screamed at Tamaki with annoyance and then resumed arguing. Tamaki, once again, cried in the corner of the host club.

"Well, I see that you two know each other pretty well." Kyouya-senpai stated and caught the attention of everyone. "And I also see that you know Haruhi's secret. This is good. For the rest of the week, Haruhi and Ken will be entertaining their guests together."

"WHAT!!" The two screamed with confusion. "WHY?!"

"As you all know, Ken-kun is a new addition in our club and has yet to understand how to entertain his guests. Since you already know each other, you can do it together." Kyouya smirked as he answered Haruhi's and Ken's question. _Plus if they keep arguing like this, it will cause problems in the club. I might as well try to get them to be friendlier now before profits start to go down._

"But, before that, we still have one more problem." Everyone's attention turned back to Kyouya. "What type will Ken-kun be?"

"How about the perverted type? I'm sure he fits that category pretty well." Haruhi replied to Kyouya angrily.

"If you're gonna be like that, then you should be the cross-dressing type! Oh wait, I forgot. You don't need to cross-dress. You're already unlady-like without cross-dressing!!" Ken shot back at Haruhi.

"DID YOU SAY UNLADY-LIKE!! WHO'S UNLADY-LIKE?! HUH?!"

"If you're lady-like, then I can't imagine how normal girls are like!!"

"Anoo..." Honey-senpai's voice was suddenly heard in the middle of all of the chaos. "How about the seductive type? I've always heard about how you can make girls do stuff for you by flirting with them…so, how about that type?"

"YOU JACKASS!!" Haruhi exclaimed at Ken when he heard Honey-senpai's remark. _He takes advantage of innocent girls?_ "YOU SHOULD BURN IN HELL!!"

"Actually, that might work." Kyouya suddenly cut in. "The natural type and the seductive type would make a great pair together."

And thus, Haruhi's days in the host club became worse than it was before.


	4. The Not So Unfortunate Emergency

**The last chapter…**

"Well, I see that you two know each other pretty well." Kyouya-senpai stated and caught the attention of everyone. "And I also see that you know Haruhi's secret. This is good. For the rest of the week, Haruhi and Ken will be entertaining their guests together."

And thus, Haruhi's days in the host club became worse than it was before.

--

**Chapter 4: The Not-So-Unfortunate Emergency  
**

Haruhi sighed as she looked at the large group of intrigued girls surrounding Ken.

"Hello. My name is Watanabe Ken. Please take care of me." Ken said to the group of crazy fan girls with a gentle smile on his face. "You will won't you?" he added with a smirk and placed his hand on a girls cheek.

"KYAAAA!!" The squeals of the girls filled the room as they saw Ken's daring personality. Haruhi rolled her eyes and walked up to Ken and the group of girls.

"Well then, we should sit down shouldn't we?" Haruhi told the group sweetly.

"That's right. Let's go." Ken put his arm around Haruhi and she could feel her cheeks heating up. Haruhi and Ken led their costumers to their table and served them tea and cakes. Ken continued to talk to them the entire session, while Haruhi joined in as little as possible. _My throat really hurts and I'm feeling a little dizzy. I hope that by the time club activities are over, my fever won't be too high._ Haruhi thought. _I'll just have some medicine when I get home. Kyouya-senpai will murder me if I leave in the middle of entertaining guests._ She glanced over at Kyouya who was smiling as he talked to his customers and she shuddered when thinking of what he may do to her.

"Achoo!!" Haruhi sneezed. The customers and Ken looked at her immediately.

"Haruhi-sama, are you feeling sick?" asked one of the girls.

"Maybe you should get some medicine." another girl advised Haruhi, anxious about her health.

"That's okay." Haruhi replied. "I'll be fine. But thank you so much for worrying about me. I feel so special." She grinned happily at the customers. Ken, who was surprised by Haruhi's sudden smile, blushed a deep shade of red. _Wow…_he thought to himself.

"Kyaa! Haruhi-sama, you're so beautiful!!" the customers screamed out after seeing Haruhi's smile. _I feel so dizzy and tired._ Haruhi thought to herself, but, hid it by smiling graciously at the customers.

**A while later…**

"Good job everyone." Kyouya-senpai stated after the club had ended. "And Ken and Haruhi, you two were great together." He smiled at the two. Haruhi smiled back and made her way to the changing room to change out of her costume. A few minutes later, she stepped out, dressed in her uniform once again, and walked into the club room which was still occupied by the host club members._ I can barely walk straight._ Haruhi stumbled as she tried to find her way towards the rest of the hosts.

"Haruhi? Are you okay?" These words said by Tamaki could barely be heard by Haruhi. She felt everything turn black as she fell backward into unconsciousness.

"HARUHI?!" Tamaki screamed, worried about his dear "daughter". The host club members, filled with panic, rushed towards her.

"She has a fever! She's really burning up!" Kaoru exclaimed with worry as he placed his hand on her forehead. Ken looked at Haruhi with anxiety. _Could it be because of what happened at the fountain?_

"DON'T TOUCH HER!!" Ken yelled. He suddenly ran over to Haruhi and picked her up in his arms. The other members watched in awe as he ran out of the room with Haruhi, who was still unconscious.

Haruhi awake a few hours later in the nurse's room. She looked around in confusion as she got up and sat down on the bed. As she turned to face the side of the room, she found a sight that shocked her. Haruhi found Ken sleeping on a chair by the bed. _He brought me to the nurse's office? _Haruhi blushed at the thought that she was carried by ken. She looked at Ken, wondering whether she should wake him up. His breath seemed to echo in the silent room and he looked so attractive that Haruhi was completely mesmerized by him, just like when she first saw him. Her trance was interrupted by the voice of a woman suddenly speaking.

"Oh! You're awake." Haruhi turned around to find the nurse walking towards her. "I was starting to get worried when you didn't wake up! Are you feeling better?"

"I'm okay now." Haruhi replied in a whisper.

"You're fever has gone down quite a lot." She told Haruhi with a gentle smile. "You've got a good friend there." The nurse nodded at Ken. "He ran in here carrying you and was really worried about you. I told him he should go home, but, he said he wanted to wait until you got up."

Haruhi, who was really surprised, looked at Ken and smiled. _I can't believe that bastard actually did something nice. _Just at that moment, Ken's head slipped from under his palm and crashed onto the wall beside him.

"AHH!!" he exclaimed with shock as he woke up. He glanced around the room to find Haruhi looking at him. "You're awake."

"I think I'm going to go now." The nurse waved bye to Haruhi and Ken as she walked out of her office.

Haruhi looked at Ken and hesitated to thank him. It was surely going to be awkward after all that happened between them.

"Tha-Thank you." Haruhi managed to say to Ken and a light red seemed to color her cheeks.

Ken, who also blushed after hearing Haruhi's words, panicked about what to say to her.

"It's not like I did it because I like you or anything. It's only because you caught that cold because of me. Why else would I help such an annoying person??" _Damn it! I didn't mean to say that!!_ was what Ken was thinking while he continued to insult Haruhi.

With that, Haruhi's shining image of him began to fade. He had once more turned into that annoying rich bastard that pushed her into a fountain and put his hand on her chest. But, he had also helped her she was sick. He waited for her to wake up. _This person…_ she thought, _he's actually a really nice guy._

Haruhi smiled at him gently and looked at Ken with kindness.

"Really, thank you." Haruhi smiled happily at Ken. Ken, who was awestruck by her smile, began to blush even more.

_Maybe we really can be friends._ Haruhi thought.

"I don't want to be thanked by some cross dresser!!" Ken suddenly replied to Haruhi, feeling very embarrassed. _Why do I keep insulting her!!_

Haruhi once again forgot about Ken's kindness after that remark.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A CROSSDRESSER??"

_On the other hand, maybe we won't end up being friends…_

--

So, how many of you expected this to happen when you heard Haruhi had a cold? I wanted this chapter to be the typical shoujo manga scene…but Haruhi and Ken's relationship only changes a little bit in the next few chapters. I just really like how Ken and Haruhi seem to always have a reason to fight.


End file.
